


Smutty sunday: hurry/blowjob/against a wall

by TomatoFujoshi



Series: Tango fic and it's drabbles [13]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/F, F/M, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Other, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoFujoshi/pseuds/TomatoFujoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ummm... see title...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smutty sunday: hurry/blowjob/against a wall

**Author's Note:**

> ((more or less my first attempt at smut. certainly the first published one...))
> 
> any descriptions of trans/genderqueer/genderfluid feelings described in this are in no way universal.

There were days in their relationship when Douglas couldn’t stomach undressing in front of Martin, some of those days they just wanted to hide away completely, they didn’t like to be touched at all, but on more of those days it was just the fear of Martin only seeing the man in them. Their body feeling like it lacked vital parts that could be hidden by clothes. Their body and the pleasuring of it becoming something distant and foreign instead. Removed from the image in their head. 

On days like that pleasuring Martin became a bigger pleasure than touching themself, pleasuring their own body.   
It had taken Martin a while to understand that concept, always wanting to return the favour, but Douglas kept denying, kept explaining until Martin understood enough to just enjoy. 

It was at a time like that that found Martin leaning against the wall at one of their hotels, the wall keeping him upright. Douglas on their knees before him, having taken their time to work Martin up with words ever since they had landed and then continued in the hotel putting actions into the mix until they had Martin begging for action.  
Douglas was now on their knees taking their time to free Martin of his constricting trousers, sometimes adding a teasing stroke or breath into the mix.   
Martin moaned when he was finally free of his trousers and pants, for once not caring that his trousers weren’t handled properly, letting them pool around his feet while Douglas gripped his legs. Not touching where Martin wanted them to.   
“Pleease Douglas. Hurry” Martin’s voice came out strained.   
Douglas took mercy and moved in. They stopped for a few seconds just millimetres away from Martin’s dick until they heard Martin groan in frustration before moving in. Licking up Martin’s dick until they reached the tip before taking as much as they could into their mouth. Hands now holding Martin’s hips to stop him from thrusting.   
Martin let out a loud moan at that that had Douglas thankful the rest of the airline wasn’t staying at the same level of the hotel as them.   
That spurred them into action, no longer teasing, Martin’s need fuelling their own need to please Martin. 

It didn’t take Martin long to come. Normally he had more stamina but Douglas was just too good at this. He tried warning Douglas, gripping their hair and pulling, but they wouldn’t have any of it and just continued.   
When Martin came he bucked hard, almost dislodging the grip Douglas had on his hips, but Douglas held on still not moving away.   
Only moving away when Martin started to come down. Not making a move to stand up but looking up at Martin with a pleased smile.


End file.
